Oh! That Was a Burn!
by Sitalin
Summary: Lupin confronts Snape in Grimmauld place about issues past and present. Slash second chapter, none first.
1. The Meaning of Life

**AN: **_This was originally an RPG. One is Snape and the other Lupin._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Actually everything is ours; JK Rowling just stole it from us and claimed it as her own so we're taking it back. (note the sarcasm)_

Oh! That Was a Burn

_"Don't throw your junk in my backyard, my backyard, my backyard; don't throw your junk in my backyard, my backyard's full."_

_"Fish and chips and vinegar, vinegar, vinegar, fish and chips and vinegar, pepper, pepper, pepper, salt."_

Snape was alone in the Black's living room mentally going over the last meeting, searching to see if he had forgotten or more importantly missed anything. No one else was around having chosen to go to dinner. Snape had decided not to join them, as usual. He had more reason not to than ever now that the damn Potter kid had arrived still he liked these few moments to brood. It was at that moment that his keen ears picked up a soft noise behind him. Only the light from the window fell into the room but he could clearly make out the form of Remus Lupin.

Lupin had seen a head of shining black hair, and knew instantly this was the person he had been looking for, once Snape turned around to meet his gaze, Lupin smiled charmingly, to emphasize his entrance as being a welcome one. 

"Hello Severus," he said right away. Snape gave an over-dramatic sigh. "Goodbye Lupin."

"Leave if you want," Lupin replied curtly. "I'm only in here because there is basically no where else to go. I'm not hungry." He said, "And apparently neither are you." He muttered.

"Apparently," Snape retorted under his breath as he made for the door. In truth he wasn't quite ready to leave as he had some of the meeting left to review and he was comfortable standing in the dark but he could continue in his own chambers. Lupin raised an eyebrow; his expression was a forced casual one. 

"Albus' assignment got you down, Severus?" He asked. Snape stopped. 

"No, I love nothing better than to spend my nights mingling among those I can't stand. Obviously so do you." Lupin started laughing. 

"Go and eat something, you vampire." He muttered.

            "I'm not hungry, thank you," Snape snapped shortly.

"Well, I think you're just afraid of being in a cheerful atmosphere. It would scare you, wouldn't it?" Lupin asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you're referring to the atmosphere in the kitchen then yes it would disturb me on more than one level." Lupin held back a snigger. 

"Why are you here? What's Albus sent you to do this time?"

"That's none of your business."

            "Spy work?" Lupin replied abruptly.

            "If you want it to be." 

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "I heard that Fudge got a look at your arm. How did that end up?"

"As expected unfortunately," Snape put his hand on the door-handle.

"Aww, what's wrong, Severus. Are you afraid to finish this conversation?" He asked, grinning tauntingly. Snape pulled the door open, "Again on more than one level."

Lupin paused for a moment. "How do you find working with Sirius, Severus? I bet it burns you up that you were completely wrong about his conviction. Best of buddies now, aren't you? I mean, look at where you are now? Slumber parties at Sirius' house." Lupin laughed shortly. 

Snape halted again. "I wasn't wrong. He's still a murder." 

Lupin gave him a strange look. "Oh really? I wasn't aware." He replied a hint of boredom in his tone.

"That's understandable; you weren't exactly in a human state of mind at the time."

"Enlighten me." Lupin said, automatically. Snape slammed the door shut almost catching Lupin in the process. He spun around to face him, "Why do you insist on playing this game! You know perfectly well what insident I'm referring to and its outcome." Lupin shut his eyes for a moment, breathing out through his nose heavily. "Sirius is not a murderer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you prefer slayer of humanity?"

"How many grudges can you hold? Severus, that happened years ago! You're teaching at that school now. And clearly, you're not dead. Sirius was imprisoned for years for a crime that he did not commit. I think you should be able to agree with me when I say that you're well over the point of "fair" by now." Lupin said steadily, in one breath.

"You know, you're _right_, as always. Now that I think on it I recall Avery attempted to murder me years ago as well. Perhaps I should go pay him a visit in Azkaban; kiss and make up. He's probably served his time as well; maybe I should assist in helping him to get his life back together. My Lupin you're remarkable, you have completely changed my attitude towards not just Black but all my enemies. Why are you unemployed again?" 

Lupin gave Snape a look of pure hate. "I was right about you..." he muttered, more to himself than to Snape, in the coldest voice he could make. Snape turned back toward the door fully meaning to leave this time. "And I care why?"

"Did you ever, for even one second, think about why I never contributed to what Sirius and James did to you? On several occasions, I told them the wrong hexes, just so that they wouldn't hurt you as much as they planned to. I felt sorry for you, and now, I don't know why." Said Lupin quite steadily, and completely serious. 

Snape sneered. "Your unselfishness continues to impress me. You were so _brave to do that for __me of all people. I'll bet you felt you had done your good deed for the day when you went to bed. I'll tell you exactly why you felt sorry for me, because it was all you ever had the guts to do."_

"Oh really? That's news to me, because all you ever had the guts to do was shove people around so you'd feel tough, and then pretend not to expect the consequences. You brought it entirely upon yourself." Lupin said, with loathing eyes. 

"You attacked me long before then and you know it. Besides, at least if I went after someone it was one on one. Not the four, excuse me, _three on one your gang preferred." _

Lupin couldn't take it. He grabbed Snape's shirt collar and pressed him against the shut door. "Don't you dare joke about that." He said, fury rippling through him. Snape glared back at him with equal loathing in his eyes. "I assure you, it was no joke."

"Keep talking, _Snivellus_. I can assure you that I'm just waiting for the best time to bring up your worst memories." Lupin snapped, in a voice that was just above a whisper, full of venom.

"And you were the compassionate one if I remember correctly. Gryffindor boy, warrior of the light, wants to hide from the truth. Typical." Snape pushed the werewolf away from him.

"Tell me, Severus, how is your good friend Lucius these days? Is he enjoying his time being one of Voldemort's many lapdogs? But wait, why am I doing talking about Lucius? Silly me, I forgot that you were still over there, too, licking the dark lords' feet." Lupin growled.

"Only for The Order, trust me." The two men began to circle each other as though they were throwing punches instead of verbal insults.

"I'm sure I would, if I had any reason to trust you." Lupin hissed

"Dumbledore happens to be one." 

"Dumbledore is a very trusting man, isn't he? But could you give me a reason as to why I should trust you?" Lupin asked, hesitantly. 

"Dumbledore is a very trusting man, "Snape mimicked,"Borrowing a page from Crouch I see," Snape stopped circling opposite the door. He started to walk across the room towards it, "I could, but I really don't see a reason to." Lupin walked out and stood in front of him. "Try me." He said, in his most convincing and interested voice. "Don't turn this into a pointless conversation. Let me hear it." He said.

"If I do will you get peacefully out of the way so I won't be forced to make you?"

"Maybe," Lupin replied curtly. "It depends." Snape glanced quickly at the ceiling above his head once and crossed his arms, "On what?"

            "Whether it means something to me or not."

"Does the Potter boy mean something to you?"

"Perhaps." said Lupin, slowly, and looking a little confused. Snape thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to tell Lupin but at the same time he did. He wanted him to know that he had been right once and had saved the pitful little brat from death because of his knowledge of the Dark Arts. Ah to hell with it. 

"I saved his life in his first year. Long before he confronted the Dark Lord at the bottom of the school; I didn't have to, there was no one to tell me to but I did. Does this suffice?" 

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "You saved Harry's life? Still couldn't forgive James, could you?" Snape narrowed his eyes, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Lupin replied, looking curious. "Were you not listening? He saved your life, and so you wanted to get rid of that harassing thought by saving Harry, didn't you? Thought it would even out the score?" 

Snape's face formed a false smile, "I thought evil Slytherins didn't have such troubled things as a conscience and a need to repay doubts. I thought we took what we could get and to hell with the score."

"You were disgusted more with yourself than him." Lupin said, smirking again. "And knowing that it was you- you were probably haunted day and night by the mere thought."

"Actually I was more disgusted with Black and you of course."

"Speaking of Black... have you seen him around? I think I need to congratulate him again." Lupin said venomously, his eyes locked aggressively with Snape. They must have been talking for about an hour now.

"I believe he's enjoying the happy atmosphere in the kitchen why don't you go join him. Either way this conversation is over, I've proved my point and I've had enough."

            "Proved what point? That you're incapable of a single forgiving thought, let alone a spoken apology? Don't you get it, Severus? We're going to be at each others throats until our dying day. It was my full effort earlier to try and come to terms with you, because it was Albus' wish, but in the circumstances..." Lupin trailed off, narrowing his eyes and arched a brow. 

Snape's voice became heated and he waved an arm for emphasis as he spoke. "I have proved that I can be trusted. Whether it repays a debt or not wouldn't I have let the Dark Lord kill the boy if I was on their side?! There is more than one way to repay a debt after all."

"How touching," Lupin said. "Some might mistake you for a creature with a heart."

Snape continued as though Lupin had never interrupted. "And as for forgiving people, I only forgive those who deserve it and since Black has been so kind to me in the last year or so I see every reason to get down on my hands and knees and lick his boots."

"And of course, I would never be worthy of your forgiveness now would I, Severus? Because being a werewolf is so unforgiving. Oh yeah, did I get around to thanking you for telling the whole school that I was one?" Lupin replied, waiting for an answer that he knew would never come. Snape stopped waving his hand and looked at the self admitted werewolf by the door. "There is nothing to forgive you for Lupin. I just don't like you."

"Yes, you have proven that, time and time again. But you miss the point, yet again. I'm supposed to come to an agreement with you and there are only two ways out of this. You ignore Albus' wishes for his staff to work together harmoniously, or you give up your stubbornness and accept my offer." Lupin said, cocking his head a bit as he spoke. Snape crossed his arms feeling Lupin was the one who had missed the point that being mainly to leave him the hell alone. "And your offer would be?"

            Lupin smiled a bit. At least he was getting a little bit of cooperation, which was huge, in the fact that this was Snape he was dealing with. "For you and I to put aside our differences... and certain," he paused for a moment, "memories," he said with a lot of effort. "And not have to have conversation like this every time we come into contact with each other," said Lupin, swiftly. "Unless you're keen on starting up another hour of this the next time I run into you." 

Snape made a great show of thinking for a moment. "We don't have to have conversation at all; you sought me out and we certainly won't be having another like this. So I think I'll choose to ignore the Headmaster's wishes for his staff to work together harmoniously." With that he made for the door again and made another drama of saying a very courteous, "Good night Lupin."

"For Merlin's sake, Severus! What is your bother? Do you think that I wanted to come in here, begging for your cooperation? Why must you always be so difficult? I'm trying my best. I thought that after… after... how long has it been? 20 years? I thought that you would have been mature enough to work with a situation like this, by now!" Lupin said red in the face. He'd had enough, his patience running quite low. This was the last straw. He decided he was going to give up if Snape retorted stubbornly to this, too. Snape stopped just in front of Lupin, close enough to be considered an invasion of personal space. 

"Very well Mr. Lupin. We shall be civil to each other. You have a lovely night." The smirk did not go well with the sugar sweet words. He brushed past the other man gently bumping his shoulder and made his way toward the door for the millionth time that night.

**_IMPORTANT:_** _The next chapters are going to be slash so if this is not your thing you can call this the end of our little fic, if not, continue on at your own peril._


	2. Moving On

**AN:_ Same deal as before only slashy, if that's not your thing then take a hike._**

Oh! That Was a Burn!

Chapter Two

"Very well Mr. Lupin. We shall be civil to each other. You have a lovely night." The smirk did not go well with the sugar sweet words. He brushed past the other man gently bumping his shoulder and made his way toward the door for the millionth time that night.

"I give up." Lupin announced, flustered. "I've had enough of trying to get through to you." He walked over to a couch, and sank down in it, massaging his temples. Snape half turned back, his hand on the door, "Nothing is ever good enough for you is it? Even when I'm civil..." the tone of his voice betrayed he was slightly amused, perhaps even pleased with himself.

"Civil? This is your version of civil? Yeah, well- go. I hope you feel proud tonight before you go to sleep, knowing that you got your way, like usual." Lupin groaned, still massaging his temple, irritated.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" The harsh words were balanced by the calm tone.

"Well, at the moment, I'd really just like you to leave. But, stay, by all means. Torture me a little more if that will set the seal on your victory." Lupin muttered, pressing his eyelids shut, and running his hands through his hair. Snape rolled his eyes, "Anything to make you happy under the new code of behavior. I don't know why you're sulking Lupin we came to an agreement and you got what you wanted."

"If we came to an agreement, then I wasn't aware of it. I was aware, however, of your blatantly obvious sarcasm. Now, would you let me suffer, in peace?" Lupin groaned and half-glanced at Snape for a moment; he did, truly want Snape to leave, but he also wanted him to stay. He liked Snape's strange behavior sometimes, and he was company (but not the best kind) after all. But that bit of information would be told when pigs could fly. 

Just when Lupin thought Snape had left his voice drifted from the doorway, "Under the new agreement I thought you were supposed to politely ignore all sarcasm as was I."

Lupin smiled mildly under the shadow of his hand. And with the sound of Snape's retreating footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall, came a clamor of loud voices and the clip-clap of several footsteps walking at the same time. Dinner must have been over. He looked up at a giant grandfather clock in the corner of the room, which had suddenly chimed. "8:40 PM" He jumped. They must have sent the kids away and started a meeting. But it was over now. He suddenly heard voices and one in particular that could only belong to Sirus, Snape must have heard him too because he was back in the room closing the door behind him and not too gently. Snape huffed but said nothing and instead leaned against the door obviously waiting for the noise to die down so he could make his escape. There was little chance of this happening however since the Weasely twins could now be clearly heard running up and down the halls with another new invention of theirs. Lupin sat up and glanced at Snape. 

"Change of heart?" He asked, grinning.

"No, you are simply preferable to certain company."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I guess," replied Lupin, arching a brow. "What's out there that you're so afraid of?"

Snape didn't answer right away. Instead he put his hand on his hip, cocked his head to the side and regarded the fair headed man for a moment. Then he began to edge closer to him, when he reached the couch he put his hands on Lupin's knees, leaned over and hissed into his ear, "You think I'm afraid of everything don't you? But then again, I guess you always did or you wouldn't have given me the charming nickname of _Snivellus_....but… I don't think I'm the… nervous one right now am I?"

Lupin blinked, a lump running down his throat. "What?" He managed to reply. He backed up uneasily in his seat, trying to edge away. He had never been this close to Snape before; unless you counted a few minutes ago, when he had Snape by his collar against the door. The other man hadn't moved an inch, "Well that's the third time tonight you've inquired if I was frightened." The werewolf could feel the Potion master's scorching breath in his ear. Lupin shivered, not knowing what to say. He took in the scent that Snape gave off, and savored it; it was elegant- a smell he would never have imagined the dark haired man to have. A little intimidated, he replied in his quiet voice. "I g-guess I was wrong..."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm n-not nervous." The former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher replied, even though it showed for all the world that he was. Snape gave a low chuckle before drawing back so he was directly in front of Lupin emerging in the other man's vision like a coiled serpent, "Of course not." Lupin watched Snape's eyes which he noticed were drifting over Lupin's chest which was now hurriedly rising and falling. His eyes then darted down to Snape's hands, which were still pressed over Lupin's knees. He felt as though Snape's gaze alone was keeping him rooted to the spot.

Snape shifted one slender hand from Lupin's knee to his chest, "Accelerated heart rate," the hand went on a short journey to the werewolf's forehead and across it in a smooth arch, "slight perspiration," and ended with his palm to the other man's cheek, "dilated eyes." A casual muggle observer could just hear the Jaws theme playing in the background. 

Lupin shivered, mustering all the strength in the world not to shut his eyes and moan. Wait, what was he thinking? His breathing was now loud enough to be heard between the both them, and he felt a particularly unwelcome swelling in his groin. 

Snape, being the evil bastard that he is, decided to ignore the obvious, "Well _Mr. Lupin, since you say you're not nervous I'll take your word for it under this new found...cooperation," there was really nothing else he would call it, "I would suggest, however, that you see a healer, you don't appear well." He found himself enjoying this far more than he probably should of but he didn't care; let Lupin sweat a bit, let him know how it feels._

"It's just a little warm in here."

"Ah yes that would explain it. So tell me, who came up with the name Snivellus?" The hand returned the knee. Lupin looked at Snape's hand on his knee and held his breath for a moment. "It... it was..."  He didn't want to tell. He never knew that Snape could be so simply persuasive. The hand moved a little higher up, "It was who?" His voice was soft, almost gentle. Lupin's eyes never left Snape's hand. "It was Sirius... Sirius and James." He said.

The hand didn't go any higher but started rubbing the leg a little, "I thought so, I won't ask, for my sake, exactly where they got the idea. Now what about Potter and Black?" Lupin's eyelids fluttered, threatening to shut. He swallowed and sat up straight. "What about them?" He questioned. 

Snape's hand stopped moving as he appraised the other man, "Never mind." 

Lupin gulped. "Severus," He said at once.

"Yes?"

"W-what do you want?" He asked, removing his eyes from Snape's hand back to Snape's dark eyes, which he found made him feel even more intimidated.

A half smile crawled onto the Potion master's mouth, "Do werewolves see in color?"

Lupin swallowed. "…Yes."

"Curious, dogs don't you know."

"I'm not a dog." Lupin replied, but it didn't come out half as forceful as he would have liked. On the contrary, he sounded quite weak. Snape's hand moved up to Lupin's hip, his thumb heading inland rubbing lightly. "Do you enjoy the taste of blood?"

Lupin's mouth hung open a little, and he had to concentrate hard on staying quiet. "I wouldn't know..."

"What never sucked a cut before?"

Lupin shuddered, the swelling in his groin increasing dramatically. "Y-yes..." He stuttered.

"Well, do you enjoy it?" the words had a slight edge to them.

"I-I guess..." He spoke, just above a whisper.

The thumb stopped, "You guess?"

"I do." He corrected himself quickly.

Snape remained still for a little longer, avoiding Lupin's face and appeared to be going over something in his mind. Lupin eyed Snape nervously, waiting. "Severus...?" He managed to mutter, shivering.

"I was just thinking about earlier; exactly what memory were you playing to threaten me with?" He squeezed his hand once and if he had pressed any harder it would have been quite painful. Lupin couldn't hold it in this time, or cover it up with a sneeze or a cough. He gasped, taking in a quick breath and moaning a bit, his eyes shutting. He was very aroused, and this wasn't helping to prevent it. "... N-nothing..." He whispered.

Snape pressed done so now it did hurt. "I don't believe it was nothing." Lupin's face contorted, and his eyes snapped open. He gaped giving a deep-throated moan automatically. At the point of almost losing his ability to speak, Lupin croaked "The Whomping Willow...S-sirius...the joke..."

The grip loosed and the thumb even rubbed away some of the pain. "How did you imagine this was going to in intimidate me?"

"I...I don't know....I..." Lupin muttered, panting. 

"I think, wait, I _know_ you're lying." Snape's other hand must have been getting bored watching its partner have all the fun so it run up to the werewolf's shoulder and started to slowly pull back his shirt.

Lupin blinked, wide-eyed at Snape. He was gaping at him, wondering if this was really happening. He bit his tongue: no, not a dream. As he took in the fact that one of his longest enemy was leaning dangerously close to him, teasing him and intimidating him with only words and touching.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter," the hand stopped moving the shirt and slipped down the collar bone and halted there. "You enjoy this don't you?" Lupin thought for a moment. His main wishes were to get back at Snape a bit; keep what little pride he still had remaining. "No..." He whispered.

"It's what you always wanted isn't it?" Lupin looked at him with shy eyes, like he was once again a student, being stared down by an angry teacher. "And why...why would you think that?" He took note that his voice was now quivering. 

Snape hesitated for a second. To bring this up could make him loose some of his edge and remind Lupin that he was not and never was as in control as he would like him to believe. At the same time however, it would make the other man very uncomfortable. "_Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_ You looked up very quickly then."

Lupin suddenly turned very scarlet in the face. "Why were you checking?" He asked, trying to give a look of innocent curiosity.

"It was sort of difficult not to notice, I think the whole courtyard heard the crack of your neck."

"That's strange, because they were all looking at you." Lupin said, between breaths. 

"You can see and hear at the same time you know." This is said rather harshly meaning Lupin had finally hit a sore spot. Lupin suddenly gave him a tragic look, and felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry about what they did to you, Severus." He finally admitted. "They shouldn't have..."

Snape squeezed hard again, bringing this up was a mistake. Lupin should be the one squirming. Lupin jumped, yelping for a moment and being caught completely off guard. He was a little shocked with this confession in mind, and he still felt very guilty. 

The Potion's master made him-self calm down and relax his grip. That was a long time ago; he was in control now and now is what matters and what will always matter, not the past. 

"Let's just say I got over it." He moved his head to Lupin's collar bone and gave it a quick nip to give him an excuse not to talk and gather his thoughts for his next attack. Lupin sighed in contentment, inhaling quickly again like before. He stopped struggling, finally, and decided to relax. He was enjoying this, but wondered whether or not he would let Snape know. Snape moved up to the neck and worked on a particularly inviting spot for a moment before breathing, literally, down Lupin's back, "Again, you haven't answered my question. It's rather rude and I thought we were supposed to be…friendly, I reply to yours."

"What....what was your question.. S-Severus?"  He moaned, arching his neck a bit.

"So forgetful."

I'm being ...nnn...distracted..." Lupin replied, moaning a bit again.

A rumbling chuckle. 

"One should teach one's brain to function even under the most painful of tortures."

Lupin had never said anything about it before, but he loved the sound of Severus' voice. It was like someone was running silk down this spine, making him quiver. "I'll....make a note of ...of that." He said, now struggling to speak.

"But since you clearly haven't I'll remind you." He pulled away and began unbuttoning the werewolf's shirt. "You enjoy this don't you?"

Lupin sunk back. There was no further denying. "Perhaps..." He whispered.

Again "It's what you always wanted isn't it?" Lupin knew that Snape wanted nothing more than to hear him admit it. And Lupin wanted nothing more than to pursue this further. "You seem eager to know." He said, quietly. 

A small, slightly sinister smile, "Well I wouldn't want to continue this if it made you...uncomfortable. That wouldn't be very civil at all." He began to pull away.

"Well, what makes you think that it makes me uncomfortable? I told you I enjoyed it." Lupin said, raising an eyebrow. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you if you enjoyed it. Apparently subtly is not going to penetrate your thick scull. I asked you, in so many words, if you were uncomfortable with _me_."

"No, I'm not." Said Lupin, simply, raising his eyebrows. He hoped that would do it. He had admitted it. Snape smirked and moved to sit next to him on the couch. "Excellent." Now his conscience was clear he had given the damn werewolf a fair warning. If Snape thought something was excellent the other party should know enough that it was not going to be....what they expected. Lupin watched him closely, becoming suddenly more nervous than before. He had a strange feeling that Snape had definitely had something planned, and that he had probably been planning it for a while. 

Lupin's shirt was half undone and Snape reached out a hand to finish the job. Jaws was back for another bite. Lupin backed up a bit to give him more room, but he was also subconsciously frightened of being so close to Snape. This was all very unusual to him, but he found it to be more of a pleasant surprise than something that he normally would have thought to be frightening. 

While Lupin was having his little anxiety attack Snape had discovered his ear and was introducing it to his teeth, his hands working in rhythm running over the fair haired man's chest. Lupin moaned, enjoying everything as he had confessed before. He laid back as much as he could. Snape's face was close to his, and all he could think about was a kiss. One little kiss never hurt anybody...

Snape moved from the ear down the jaw line, enjoying the reactions he was getting. Lupin's shirt was completely off now and he had managed a wiggle a knee in between his legs. Snape was sucking on the hollow of Lupin's throat and couldn't help thinking about how easy it would be for him to kill him, to bite down. Not that he was a vampire, his mind just worked like that.  

Lupin gave a gasp, jumping back against the seat a bit. "Mmm... Sev.....Severus." he moaned, his sandy brown hair was clinging to his sweat-soaked forehead. Snape stopped. "Yes?"

"N-nothing..." He said at once. It wasn't worth stopping him.

Snape looked irritated, which was actually rather comforting since this was a common expression for him. "What is it?"

"How come you never said anything b-before?" He asked, slowly. Snape was confused but raised an eyebrow so it would appear that it was Lupin's fault and no one could have understood what he meant, "About what?"

Lupin looked flustered. "You've never asked me about any of these things before." He said, looking innocently curious once more.

"They never really came up did they?"

"Err-- good point." He said quickly. He wanted him to continue. Snape continued to inspect the former professor, he had the strangest feeling he was forgetting something important, a feeling he had always hated. He chose his words carefully, "Why did it occur to you that none of this has ever come up before?"

"Minds can be changed over time... " Lupin replied quietly.

"Care to elaborate on what you're referring to?"

"I'm talking about my thoughts on certain memories." He said, still remaining rather secretive.

"Alright you want to play 20 questions, which memories exactly?"

Lupin paused. He wanted to end this conversation quickly. "I...I liked you, alright?" He said quickly. Snape considered these words carefully, "You have an interesting way of showing affection, you wouldn't happen to derive pleasure from the S and M style would you?"

Lupin remained silent again for a moment, raising his eyebrows. He laughed quietly, and looked very interested. "I knew it..." He muttered under his breath. "Yes, I suppose I do." 

Snape had been joking when he had asked but now that Lupin had shown interest things were changing very quickly. Snape gave his mind a second to organize itself, deal with things one at a time, spy rule number one. "You were attracted to me?"

Lupin looked him in the eyes, "Yes..." he admitted, trying to keep his face expressionless. One of his worst fears was that he would be rejected after he confessed something. "Always."

"You are aware that you are an emotionally immature individual then?"

"What makes you say that?" Lupin said, frowning

"You show affection for another by generally doing everything in your power to make their life miserable?"

"If I remember correctly, I told you earlier that I tired my best to prevent that, and that I was sorry." He said.

Snape decided to let it pass, for now, time to move on to item number two. "So what's this about S and M?"

"What about it?" Lupin said, sitting up and looking intent. Snape decided it was best to at least give the air of casualness, "Where would a nice Gryffindor like you have learned about such a thing?"

Lupin smirked. "What _I'm_ wondering is where you got the idea to ask me about it."

"Well actually I was only making an attempt at humor at the time."

"Oh--right, I'm sure." He said, his smirk growing more pronounced.

Snape shrugged, "Believe what you will."

"Well you sounded serious about it," Lupin replied.

Snape's turn to smirk, "That's the beauty of sarcasm."

Lupin rolled his eyes, and then remembered that they were still lying on the couch against each other. "So where are we going with this, Severus?" He asked, an innocent smile following. Assuming he wasn't going to answer, Lupin wondered what he could say that would get Snape sucking at his throat again.

To give his hands something to do the dark haired man began to draw little circles on the werewolf's bare chest. He could continue with the original plan...

Lupin watched him, intently, pondering about what Snape was thinking. Lupin had been touched by the idea that Snape had possibly had feelings for him when they were younger too and automatically felt more comfortable.

Snape looked up from his circles, his mind made up. Slowly he reached behind him and removed a pair of unbreakable, steel handcuffs from somewhere in his robes. With a practiced flick of his wrist the handcuff fell open; he dangled it in front of Lupin.

Lupin raised his eyebrows, at them. "Err… handcuffs? Changed your mind, did you?" He asked, smirking.

"As long as you haven't changed yours."

The feeling in Lupin's groin had returned abruptly. "No," He said, looking curious. Snape gave some quick thought to how this would work best. Quick as he could he snapped one handcuff onto other man's wrist, threaded the other and the chain through the back of the love seat's decorative brass work and then snapped the second cuff around the other wrist, "Now you are completely at my mercy."

Lupin blinked, looking at each cuff, wide-eyed. "If you... say so, Severus." he said, startled.

"You don't really have a choice now," he began to leave little love bites all the way down the bound man's chest. Lupin raised his eyebrows. Where did this side of Snape come from? He arched his back a little, his chest heaving in and out quickly with every breath, and he moaned. Snape brought his mouth up for another kiss his hands running up and down the other man's sides, occasionally testing the skin to see if it was ticklish.

Lupin jerked a bit with every touch and even felt him-self shiver when Snape accidentally put his hands on some sensitive areas. Snape had to admit he was enjoying this much more than he thought he would, he had always liked being in control. Still it was time to speed things up a bit, his hands next trip down headed all the way down to the belt, which he began to undo.

Lupin looked down, blinked, inhaled deeply, and then smirked. He saw with deep satisfaction that Snape was working quickly; desperately. He just hoped that Snape wasn't planning on doing anything too uncalled for. Then again, it was Snape, so he wouldn't really know what to expect. 

The belt was pulled out of its looping and after giving his captive a playful slap Snape tossed it across the room and began to slowly unzip the pants. Lupin jumped a bit. The feeling in his groin was growing to be quite painful. He watched Snape anxiously, and ran is tongue across his upper lip, waiting. The zipper was half way down and Snape stopped all progress choosing instead to go back up to the head, kissed the jaw line again and the surrounding area. Lupin moaned a bit to please Snape, hoping he'd go back down soon.

"Not feeling well," the former Death Eater teased. 

"No, oh-great-one, make me feel better." Lupin said, with obvious sarcasm.

"And how shall I do that?" A little wiggle for good measure. 

Lupin stared at him. Snape stopped kissing and took up leering instead, he kept his hands moving but that was getting boring by now. The bastard was smirking wider than ever.

"Continue," Lupin replied.

"Continue what?" So innocent. Lupin blinked at him. Alright, he'd play along too. "Whatever you were just doing. What do you call it?" the same mockingly innocent face.

"Kissing?"

"Err..." He couldn't think of a response to that. Snape had won this one. "Yes," he replied glumly. Snape gave him an actually quite charming smile, "As you wish," and began another make-out session but made sure his hand wondered a little lower every once in a while. Lupin had a miffed expression, anxious for more. He arched his body into every kiss and touch, waiting for Snape to continue pursuing his pants.

"You don't look very happy," Snape loved stating the obvious in these situations. "I gave you kisses like you wanted."

"Thank you, Severus." He replied, forcing a face of thanks, though after a second his face shrunk back to what it was before. Snape gave him a little nip on the neck, "But you're still not a happy werewolf."

Lupin rolled his eyes. "I'd be a happy werewolf if you...say... went back to my pants?" He gave his very best puppy dog eyes, looking innocent and anxious.

Snape gave another quiet laugh, "Well why didn't you say so?" He traveled back down to the pants, finished the zipper off and began to pull them over the other man's ankles. Once the pants were off Snape got held them up for Lupin to see, then he deliberately reached into one of the back pockets and pulled out a wallet. After that the pants were of no further use and were tossed to the far side of the room next to the belt. Snape tucked the wallet away in his own robes, all the while watching Lupin.

Lupin gaped at him. "Hey! I'll be getting that back, you know, Severus!" He said. "I'm poor enough as it is!"

"Maybe," Snape crawled back onto him, "if you're good."

Lupin opened his mouth to argue back, but abruptly shut it, regarding what Snape had said.  He knew what Snape was like and that he kept his word most of the time when he was threatening you. He gave Snape the evil eye. _"I'm at your mercy."_ He replied mockingly.

_"Damn straight," Snape thought and turned his attention to the boxers. Lupin stared at Snape, again eager for more. Snape gave another examination of his situation and decided to stop fooling around. In truth he wasn't sure if he had the time, after all someone could walk in at any moment and spoil all his fun, so he removed the boxers. All right; looking good, stage one complete. Lupin felt a strange shudder run up his spine. He suddenly loved the fact that he was strapped down, but only because Snape was there. He felt a lot of guilt in enjoying this so much, but shrugged it off. He was completely naked, before the eyes of Severus Snape- the man who never seemed like he'd be in a position like this. When they were younger, he was so much quieter, and kept to himself. And this-- well, this was dramatically different. But had he, Remus, changed as well? Lupin was jerked back to his conscious, by the vision of Snape looking so… fanatical-…psychotic. Lupin smirked._

Snape returned it, if he was completely honest with him-self he found he was very tempted, but he had gone into this with a plan and he intended to stick to it. The boxers joined its mates on the other side of the room. Snape walked up to Lupin's head; running a hand along the bound one's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"--Intimidated." Lupin replied, forcing a tone that had the air of someone commenting on the weather.

"You don't sound it."

"Would you like me to?" Lupin asked, blinking naively.

"No that won't be necessary, I suggest you save your voice for Black and the other members of this...asylum."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. 

Snape gave the cruelest smile he had given all night, "Mr. Lupin it's been a pleasure, you have a delightful evening." With that he turned for the door, making sure to kick the werewolf's clothes practically into the fire place as he was passing by. Lupin jerked his head around. "Severus!? _Wait- where_ -why are you leaving!?"

"So that you won't have any choice but to eventually call for assistance."

"Assistance? I'm completely naked and cuffed to a couch! What in the world do you want me to say!?" Lupin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it'll be something very creative."

"Please err - assist me, Severus? Please?" he begged, this time being serious.

"Um..." the appearance of thinking it over, "Nooo, I don't think I will."

"What? Please? What do you want me to do?" he asked, it was not normally in his nature but he was seriously considering begging.

"Nothing, do whatever...turns you on." Although he knew he should be making his get away he couldn't help but stay around to listen to Lupin plead some more, cheesy as it sounds, it was music to his ears.

"I'm a little on the incapable side...at the moment." He said, gesturing with his head to the handcuffs.

Snape shrugged, "As I said before, it's your choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to back at Hogwarts." He turned back to the door.

Lupin pulled against his handcuffs, as though hoping that they'd come off suddenly. But when they didn't he looked back at Snape. "Severus, you do realize that if you leave... whoever finds me will want to know who tied me up. Everyone else has gone to sleep." He said, in a desperate attempt to jump to an issue that meant something to Snape.

Snape gave him a long look, "You can tell them and they'll probably even believe you but you'll have to tell them how I managed to tie you up in the first place."

Lupin blinked. "You held me down - you got handcuffs, and you strapped me to the couch-" he looked at them again."-Obviously."

"But then you have to explain why you were so...happy about it," Snape gave a meaningful nod to were Lupin's boxers should have been. Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Well that had to do with your hand, didn't it?" Lupin replied curtly.

"Like I said, should be creative," there was an echoing silence as the door slammed shut.

Lupin dropped his head back against the couch, groaning. Oh- just great. What was he going to do now? Even if he did have an excuse for being tied up like this- it was nothing to be proud of to be found naked and handcuffed to any piece of furniture. Period. He looked around frantically, wondering what in the world he could do to escape this. And then, his eye saw it. His wand- poking gloriously out of his jacket pocket. His eyes lit up, and he strained his foot to reach it, but he couldn't. It had to be three or four feet out of reach. Why did Snape have to kick them away? He desperately looked around for anything that could help him reach it- but his eyes only found a pillow that was propped up beside him. The room was rather empty, besides paintings and such.

He continued looking around, hoping he could come up with some amazing plan, but it seemed as though nothing could save him now. He looked around the room once more. Or- maybe, just maybe he'd fall asleep and when someone found him asleep he could say that he had fainted... and that the person who had done this to him was a Death Eater. But no- that couldn't work. A lie like that what cause panic throughout the Order, and quite easily everyone would find out; including the kids. He thought of Harry's expression when he had been told that he was found naked and handcuffed to a cough and his heartbeat picked up. Stupid Severus... why did he have to be so damn sadistically persuasive?

While Lupin was sweating in the parlor Snape was cooling his heels in the hall. While it was true that the Potions master could just leave Lupin to come up with a story he wasn't really fond of the idea. Suppose the Headmaster found out? He wouldn't be fired but he had the distinct feeling Dumbledore would not be pleased and he was a hard man to disappoint. Hence when he thought enough time had gone by to properly scare his antagonist he edged the door back open just enough so he could stick his wand through the crack.

Lupin's ears immediately picked up a sound...and sound that sounded like the door handling turning. He gulped, remaining completely still and secretly blessing the fact that he had such good hearing. It would give him a head start. If it was Snape, he had little to worry about, but if it was someone else, he supposed he'd have to go to plan B and pretend that he had fainted.

Snape muttered a spell under his breath that would unlock _one of the handcuffs. When he was done he quickly turned and headed off down the corridor as fast as he could without actually running._

Lupin felt the grip on his wrist go weak. He looked up. The cuff; it was unlocked! He then tried to sit up and get a look at the door. "Severus?" He said, but there was no one there. He pulled off the cuff quickly, letting it drop down, and took the pressure off the other one. As swiftly as he could, he pulled on his clothing, and grinned as he saw that his wallet had not been taken. He raised his wand, and opened the other cuff without hesitation. He looked down. Still happy, apparently. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and walked to the door.

Back at Hogwarts in a quaint little dungeon the sound of running water could be heard coming from a certain potions master's rooms.

**The End**


End file.
